


You crossed my path

by ShandrisCZ



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, hurt!Spider-man
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-12-03
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:29:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShandrisCZ/pseuds/ShandrisCZ
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when Spider-man gets shot? Deadpool shows up. And what happens after that?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. You crossed my path

Spider-man crossed his paths with Deadpool. It was uncanny just how often the mercanery showed in the middle of a combat to help him. Peter wasn't sure what to think about this all yet but he was always somewhat relieved when the crazy dude showed up. Hell they were hanging out so much that Peter actually starting to realize he liked that dude. And luckily for him the older man was again there when he was injured - a bullet ran through his calf. The pain was unbearable and he fell on the ground. But just as another bullet was shot aiming at his head, Deadpool jumped right in front of him, blocking the fire. Peter didn't even see how it happened but somehow all members of the gang were dead or at least unconscious and Deadpool was crouching next to him.  
"Oi webhead, you ok there?"  
Peter just shook his head and fainted.

Peter woke up in deffinitely not his room. Once he got himself at least little together he panicked, moving his hands to his mask. Relieved that it was still in place he inspected the room more carefully. It wasn't something overly expensive or modern, but it was clean and had this strange welcoming scent around it. He wanted to get up but hissed with pain when he put pressure on his right foot. It was when he sat again, more carefully this time, that he noticed what he was wearing...spider-man pyjamas? Where the hell was he? He tried standing up again - more carefully this time - and succeeded. With support from furniture and walls he got out of the room straight to a kitchen where he saw - Deadpool making pancakes? It was certainly Deadpool judging by his mask but he was wearing normal clothes. He was humming something softly and Peter with terror realized it was his theme song. He may have made some noise because the merc suddenly turned and greeted him.  
"How you feelin, webhead?"  
"Please, don't call me that. And actually kind of better, thanks."  
"Glad to hear that. I had to remove the bullet and do some stitches but you should be hoppin around in no time. Pancakes?"  
Peter was eating surprisingly delicious pancakes, while inspecting Deadpool from behind his mask. He noticed the scars that were on the mercs chin and neck and arms. So it was true.  
"Somethin wrong webhead?"  
He shook his head quickly, averting his gaze.  
"I...uh...thanks for, you know? Saving my life."  
Deadpool just waved his hand in dismissal.  
"My pleasure Spidey. Always glad to help you."  
The rest of their breakfast went quite well. Deadpool was telling stories and Peter was laughing quite often. Once the plates were in the sink (who would have guessed Deadpool was actually kind of tidy person around other people), the merc helped Peter to his bedroom again.  
"Ok, you will need to be still, while I change the bandages. Think you can handle that webhead?"  
"Don't call me that," gritted Peter through his teeth. His saviour just chuckled at this and proceeded to took off the cloth which have been finally replaced with bloodless clean one.  
"And how should I call you? Arachnakid?"  
Peter grinned at this and judging by the movements under Deadpool's mask, he was also smiling.  
"How about Peter?"  
Immediately after Peter said that he regreted it. What was he thinking? He just told his name to a mercanery who was killing off people for a living and would probably sell his identity to anyone who paid him enough. While he was mentally kicking himself, he missed what Deadpool said.  
"Sorry, what was that?" he asked histery clearly heard in his voice.  
"You can call me Wade," said Deadpool and averted his gaze and focused on the work he was doing. If Peter saw under his mask he would know Wade was blushing an obscene shade of pink.  
"And don't worry. I will not sell you. You're too much fun for that," and he winked at Peter. It shouldn't make him feel better but it did. Suddenly Deadpool was all done.  
"Now...all patched up. Do you want me to kiss it better?" he asked and wiggled his eyebrows. Peter snorted out and a pillow landed on Wade's head.

Who would have thought that Spider-man and Deadpool would be watching TV together. But there they sat on Wade's couch, with masks pulled just above their noses, eating pop-corn and laughing so loudly that they probably woke up the whole neighbourhood. Peter hadn't had this fun since...well...let's just say it was a very long time.  
"Goin to pick us some pop-corn, you want me to bring anythin special?"  
"Nah, I'm good."  
"Soda it is," said Wade, kissed Peter on the cheek and started to walk to the kitchen when he froze in the middle of the way. He turned slowly to Peter who was staring at him with slightly opened mouth. There was a moment of silence until Peter started shifting to stand up. Wade went to him and helped him.  
"I'm sorry, it just slipped, I won't let that happen again, I swear to everything you could swear to, please just don't be mad at me-"  
"Wade? It's ok."  
"IT'S NOT OK," Wade blurted out and started babbling again. Peter rolled his eyes, leaned into Wade's personal space and kissed him chastely on the lips. Wade squeeled of all things by surprise and pulled away from Peter.  
"What are you-"  
"Oh, shut up for a minute will you?" said Peter, removed his mask quickly and kissed him again though nothing about this kiss was chaste anymore. Wade didn't respond at first and Peter was suddenly worried that he did something wrong but just as he started to pull away, Wade licked his lips and brought him closer with two arms gently placed on the lean hips. They stood there in silence, before they finally broke up, panting a little. Peter closed his eyes and they pressed their foreheads together.  
"Wow."  
Peter smiled at the sudden lack of Wade's commentary which before seemed to never end.  
"Yeah," he breathed out with an unsetling feel of happiness.  
"I just kissed Spider-man. That's even better than an autograph. Man, you're gorgeous," he breathed out, which made Peter blush a little. Wade sweeped his thumbs over his cheekbones which made him look up at him.  
"You know I'm scarred right?"  
Peter nodded.  
"And you don't mind?"  
"No, why would I mind?" he asked with his eyes big and sincere. Wade just sighed and took of his mask, waiting for Peter to leave. But nothing like that happen. Peter's hands found their way around his neck and Peter leaned again, kissing him again softly on the lips.  
"I can't believe this is happening. Spidey are we boyfriends now?"  
"I think so," smiled Peter fondly and pulled at Wade's hand a little to let him know he wanted to sit down with his leg. They were finally cuddled close when he got the courage to ask "You wanted to ask me for my autograph?"  
"Well, yeah. You're my hero spidey," said Wade smiling happily. Somehow this by itself was sufficient enough to make Peter happy.


	2. I'm useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spider-man loses his powers. And Peter isn't capable to cope without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this could be described as second chapter but it's really just a very lose continuation of the previous part. Hope you'll enjoy and every single commant or kudos are very lovely and highlights of my days so don't hold back :)

So Peter was going home from school little later at night. No bigey right? Wrong! You see, they (Spider-man and the Avengers) were fighting some crazy dude yesterday. And unluckily for our young hero, he had some kind of desuperhero-ray that actually worked. Bruce assured Peter that he should get his powers back in four days, five tops. So he was now just a normal young man that was incredibly squishy. Which Peter unfortunatelly forgot when group of thugs pulled him into an alley. After he refused to give them anything, they beat him up real bad, his now normal human strength completely useless against four gorillas. After one particulary hard blow to his temple he lost conscious, the last thing he remembered was red and black blur that jumped between his attackers.

\---

"No, Wade, I will not let you take him to your place!"

"But I'm his boyfriend! Just let me be with him then!"

"Sure you are."

Peter opened his eyes and after a while of focusing he finally could see his mercanery arguing with Tony Stark.

"Wade?"

Wade's face lit up when he saw that Peter was awake and he slipped around Tony, crouching next to Peter's bed. Peter reached his hand and Wade took it gently in his slightly   
bigger one, entwining their fingers.

"So it's true?" asked Tony with slightly confused look on his face.

"Yeah, it is," responded Peter, his eyes never leaving Wade's.

"Well I guess he can take you home, then. That is if you don't want to stay here."

"Home sounds nice. Thanks Tony."

"No problem. I'll give you everything you'll need."

\---

After they finally got home (Tony send them in one of his cars but Wade insisted on getting all the things and Peter up to his apartment by himself) Wade placed Peter on his bed, immediately going for the things. Peter was looking around the room, trying to make it stop from turning but the meds were stronger than him and he fell asleep.

\---

When Peter woke up again it was already dark outside. He tried to sit but everything hurt so he just reached for the lamp on their nightstand and turned it on. He managed a little smile when he saw that Wade was sitting next to his bed, leaning onto it, snoring lightly. Gently he touched his hand that was resting there, rubbing his thumb over the back of it until Wade woke up. He watched Peter for a while before his brain finally caught up.

"Byby-boy! You're awake. You look like a someone's chewtoy...but you're awake!" said Wade cheerfully and kissed Peter's hand.

"Yeah, I'm not feeling that hot myself," he said and winced because his jaw hurt.

"Well duh, you have broken jaw and few cracked ribs," so that's why it hurt to breathe "and seriously, you're just blue all over. But you have to suck it up only few more days and then you'll heal on your own. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Some food would be nice," said Peter hopefully and smiled when wade immediately disappeared in the kitchen.

"Coming right up."

When Wade returned with a bowl of warm soup they both decided it would be easier to simply feed Peter who couldn't move on his own anyway. Peter after a while noticed that Wade was shaking all over his body.

"Wade, are you alright?"

"Who, me? Top of the world Spider-baby," he said with a obviously fake cheer and Peter instead of eating another spoon he looked at Wade with his - _don't give me that crap_ look. Wade sighed and looked away.

"Wade, what's wrong?"

The mercanery was silent for a long time before finally speaking.

"You could have died," he whispered. Peter immediately caught his hand, squeezing it reassuringly.

"Hey, but I'm here and fine. You saved me remember?"

"You know?" asked Wade with a small smile.

"Of course I know, stupid. Only you have that outfit," responded Peter, smiling at his boyfriend with sparkly eyes. Wade smiled even more before feeding him the rest of the bowl, finally speaking the whole time (as was his usual).

"I should give you the meds again, so you can sleep a little."

Peter couldn't really argue against that because everything hurt so much. His world became blurry again.

"I'm gonna sleep on the couch."

"But I want you to be here," murmured Peter, weakly holding onto the mercanery's hand.

"Sorry love, I don't want to squish you in my sleep. I'll be here tomorrow, ok?" replied Wade with a smile and kissed Peter on his forehead before disappearing in the living room.

\---

A week passed away and Peter's powers still didn't show up. It frustrated Peter probably more than it should but he was feeling useless. Completely useless, tied to his bed or his crutches. And he just had enough of everything. He didn't want to be to burden to Wade anymore. He packed the few things he needed and was already on his way to elevator when Wade returned from his job.

"Where are you going?" he asked without any signs of the cheer in his voice that made Peter fall in love with him in the first place.

"Home," replied Peter in a stern voice and turned his attention back to the lift's door. Before he could enter though, Wade's gentle hold on his wrist stopped him.

"Wade, let me go," sighed Peter and turned back to the mercanery's masked face.

"Sorry, can't do. Let's talk first," and with those words Wade picked him up and carried him back to his appartment. He sat him on a chair and although he manhandled him, Peter realised he was way more gentle than he would normally be. Wade then sat right in front of him, taking his mask off, looking him straight in the eyes and took Peter's hand in his.

"Pete, tell me what's wrong. Please?"

And Peter's eyes started to water. When one tear was sliding down his cheek, Wade gently wiped it away. Only then Peter finally let his eyes meet Wade's blue ones.

"I'm useless. I'm normal human now. I know what's happening out there and I can't do a thing about it. I'm weak, can't take care of myself. The first thing I did after I lost my powers was get beaten up. I'm not amazing anymore Wade," he choked out through his tears. Wade will leave him now. He wasn't Spider-man anymore and that was why Wade was with him in the first place.

"Peter. Look at me," Wade waited until Peter did as he requested before he continued "You're gonna be back to superhero in no time. I went to see Stark and Banners today. Let me say that their security is total bullshit and I think I will give them few tips. Anyway Banners said that it might take longer for your powers to come back than he thought," Peter raised his head a little at that piece of information.

"Really? So it's not permanent?"

"No, it's not. And even if it was I wouldn't leave you because of that. You're still amazing for me, arachna or not."  
Peter chuckled softly and Wade kissed him softly without putting any real pressure because he didn't want to put weigh on his jaw. When he pulled back, he wiped the tears away, cupping Peter's face. Peter leaned into the touch without even realising it.

"How about I put you in bed and read you some of your nerdy books? I know you want to."

Peter laughed and shoved his hand weekly agains Wade's shoulder. And yet they ended up lying in bed, Wade reading a book about genetics engineering outloud, Peter answering every single question his mercanery got before they both drifted to sleep.

\---

Peter woke up and just had to smile. It took him a while before his brain finally snapped and he sat abruptly. Nothing hurt? Carefully he ran his hands across the ribs, and with a surprised chuckle he realised they were ok. He looked beside him at sleeping Wade who had the book he was reading yesterday still opened on his chest. Peter slowly picked it and placed it on the nightstand before rolling on top of Wade, pecking his cheek. Wade woke with a startled yelp and firmly caught Peter by his waist. Peter chuckled when he could see the sudden realisation in Wade's eyes.

"Spidey, you're ok!"

Peter grinned at him and caught his wrists, pushing them next to his head, holding them without breaking a sweat.

"You bet your katanas I am," said Peter before kissing his boyfriend sweetly on his scarred lips. And that was all they did for a long time. Rolled around in bed, kissing, lauging quietely...until Peter's stomach grumbled.

"You hungry?"

"Yeah, kinda. But food can wait."

"Nuh-uh, you gotta eat. You just healed and that's something we can't ignore. I'm gonna make you pancakes. With maple syrup. They are going to blow your mind, you'll see."

Peter smiled fondly at Wade's constant chatter he could hear from the kitchen, stratched and followed his boyfriend. Peter yawned before he opened the fridge to see if there is some milk inside but he caught something with the corner of his eye. Wade was staring at his legs. Peter smirked and still kept looking into the fridge when he asked "See something you like?"

"Huh?" Wade asked, not really paying attention to what was Peter saying or what was he putting into the bowl. Peter smiled even more when he finally found the milk. After he closed the fridge, he turned to face Wade and leaned onto it. He took a long draught of the fluid, making sure few droplets will go down his chin. Before he even got the time to properly put the container down, Wade was right in front of him, kissing him hungrily, his strong hands grasping his hips.

"You said food can wait?" asked Wade huskily and Peter just nodded before he picked him up, carrying him back to bedroom, slamming the door behind them loudly.

**Author's Note:**

> So this is basically fluffy spideypool because why not, right? In my stories no one dies and no one suffers for long :D Let me know what you think and if you see any kind of mistakes, let me know :)


End file.
